


Fail Whale

by Willow_Angel



Series: Just The Little Things [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Crying from laughter, Cute, Fluff, Laughter, M/M, Rage, Septiplier - Freeform, Super Mario Maker - Freeform, Tears, Video game battle, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_Angel/pseuds/Willow_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. In which Mark keeps failing and Jack can't hold back his laughter for much longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail Whale

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy, I'm back!
> 
> Another prompt from my mate Regan. 19: Tears.  
> Well, these are fluffy drabbles, so I wanted to make this one cute, and I couldn't help myself with this one! ^-^
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ :D

Jack was leaning back on the couch with a coffee in his hands, gleefully watching Mark play an enraging video game for the Wii U they had recently gotten (to add to their already collaboratively large video game console collection) – and failing, _badly_.

And as much as Jack loved Mark and hated seeing his mad and upset, this was just _glorious_. He sipped his coffee as he happily watched Mark fail over and over and over again.

Today, the enraging game in question was Super Mario Maker, and Mark’s friend Ross had succeeded in making some of the hardest levels they had played. And Mark just kept on dying, without making much progress at all.

Mark screamed as the Mario death theme sounded again, and he brought the Wii U controller up above his head and held it there for a few seconds.

“I wanna break it,” Mark muttered through his teeth. “I wanna break it so bad.”

“Don’t break the controller, Mark,” Jack said, trying not to laugh. “We really can’t afford another one.”

Mark flopped back on the couch. “I can’t do it,” he mumbled. “I can’t. I’ve been trying for ages. I can’t fucking do it.” Then he dropped the controller on the couch and covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly.

“Come on,” Jack encouraged. “One more time.”

Mark moaned before picking up the controller and sitting on the edge of the couch, completely focussed on finishing the level. About a minute in, Jack brought the mug of coffee to his lips again.

Just as he took a sip, Mark died _again_ and threw such a hissy fit that Jack couldn’t hold in the laughter any longer – or the coffee, which, in his spurt of laughter, he managed to spray all over the table in front of them.

He set down his coffee as he laughed and he put his head in his arms, with Mark still raging beside him.

“Jack!” Mark scolded. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m crying,” Jack managed to say, and he was. “I’ve been trying not to laugh for ten minutes!”

“Shut up!” Mark said, which only made Jack laugh harder. When he looked up to see Mark staring disapprovingly at him, he leant back as he wiped tears from his eyes. Finally, Mark smiled and shook his head, turning away. “You’re unbelievable,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” Jack said, still laughing.

“No you’re not,” Mark shot back.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jack grinned as his laughing began to subside to giggling. He loved the relationship he had with Mark – the fact that they were able to tease and poke fun at each other while not taking any of it too far. They could chuck silly insults at each other all they wanted and at the end of the day, they always knew that their love for each other never waned.

Mark held out the controller to him. “Let’s see you try it, then,” he challenged with an evil grin.

Jack shook his head, grinning, but he took the controller. “Oh, fuckin’ hell,” he sighed. “This is gonna suck.”

“Yep,” Mark agreed, draping an arm over Jack’s shoulders.

And so the two of them continued the video game battle, as happy as could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! ^~^


End file.
